15th Year
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: It’s my 15th birthday, and I wonder what my mother and father have planned for me, seeing this is my first birthday with my family. Oneshot! Through Ana’s POV! Slight Mana X Mahado! Sequel to The Wish and the Sorrow!


**A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue, darn it. **

YEAH! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! Here's a fanfic staring Ana just for the occasion!

**-**

**15****th**** Year**

I ran home from school, Royalsky High, with my friend Nilewater (A/N: Rainwater's Egyptian counterpart.) right beside me. As soon as I reached the palace, I saw the guards grin at me. "Happy birthday, Princess!" they said to me. "Thanks." I said, flashing a smile, "Nile's with me today. May we go in to see my parents?"

"Absolutely! Anything for the princess!" I smiled at Nilewater as she smiled at me. The guards opened the big, gold doors as I ran inside, with Nilewater following me. I ran into the throne room, where I saw all the High Priests my parents, and my friends. I stopped right in my tracks and started panting, trying to catch my breath. First one to walk up to me was Mana. One of my best friends. "Here." she said, handing me a crimson red book with a lock on it that obviously didn't work. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's my first spell book." Mana smiled at me. "It's yours now."

"So, I can study Heka now?" I was exited. Heka was something I wanted to learn ever since I found out that Atemu & Anzu were my parents. "Yeah! And Mahado and me will tech you everything we know!"

"Wow! I've got the best Heka teachers in the world!" Mana laughed after I said that. "Your first lesson is tomorrow after school. See you then!" Mana said. She ran back to Mahado and hugged him. If you wanna know, I played cupid to get the two together. Then, Priest Seto walked up to me. "Your parents wish to see you, now." He said. He walked back to the other priests as I walked up to see my parents. I stopped after reaching a certain point. "Yes, Mom and Dad?" I said. "We have three presents for you we know you'll love." Mom said. She walked down to me and put a golden necklace around my neck. I looked at the charm. I was shocked at what it was. "It's...It's a little Millennium Puzzle?!" I said. My Dad nodded. "Now you have something that represents your royal family." he said. I loved that necklace. I never took it off. (A/N: That necklace really DOES exist! I have one! I'm so lucky.) "Now, the second gift.." My Mom said. She handed me a papyrus scroll. "Am I supposed to read this out loud?" I asked. My Mom Nodded. I turned around, now facing the doorway out of the throne room, And chanted what it said. It was something in Egyptian, which I can read, ans afterwards a slab came up Behind me, as I continued chanting. At the bottom of the scroll was something in English. "Guardian Eatos! I summon thee!" I said. I looked at the slab and something appeared on it. A light shined on the slab, and I covered my eyes. I faced the doorway out of the throne room again, and I saw Guardian Eatos smiling at me, kneeling down to my eye level. "Hi there!" she told me through telepathy, "I'm Eatos, your Ka!" I was speechless. I had my own Ka, and I didn't need to be judged my the Items to have it in it's own slab, and that it was a good Ka, unlike the others I've seen. "And the third gift." Dad said. I turned around to see him, and he was walking to me. Eatos grinned as my father told me to close my eyes. I did so. He told me to open them soon after. "What's the difference?" I asked him. He held a mirror up to me and I saw the difference. On top of my head as was a golden tiara that had the same symbol the Millennium Items share. "Your best gift of all is your own millennium item; the Millennium Tiara." Dad said, "Shadi sacrificed himself to create this item for you." I felt sorry about Shadi dying just so I could have my own Millennium Item, but I loved my tiara, and I had faith that he would come back to us somehow. "Thank you, Mom & Dad!" I said. I hugged my parents. "I'll treasure them like I treasure you!"

"You treasure us?" My Mom said.

"Yeah! Just like Dad treasures his Cartouche!"

We all laughed, including Eatos & Nilewater. This was the best birthday I ever had.

-

And there ya have it! Don't worry; Shadi will come back. The Tiara has that kind of power. It's powers are that it can detect the other items, and that it could bring back someone from the afterlife. I hope you all enjoyed this!

_.:Crystaline:._


End file.
